1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display device including a channel to improve heat removal efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display devices generally display an image using a discharge phenomenon and have high-quality display capacity, such as the number of displayable colors, brightness, contrast, afterimage, viewing angle, and the like. Since the plasma display devices are thin and enable large screen displays, they have come into the spotlight as devices capable of replacing CRTs.
Such a plasma display device generally includes a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) on which an image is displayed, a chassis base having a rear surface on which includes a circuit portion to drive the PDP, and a heat dissipating sheet interposed between the PDP and the chassis base.
The plasma display devices having the above-described structure display an image using a discharge phenomenon, which causes the PDP to generate a large amount of heat.
In order to remove the heat generated by the PDP, the heat dissipating sheet is attached to the entire surfaces of the PDP and the chassis base. As a result, the PDP has a heat removal structure which depends on heat conduction to the chassis base.
As is known, a non-uniform heat distribution can appear on the PDP which selectively discharges to display a gray scale. A solution for the non-uniform heat distribution has not been suggested, which results in a deterioration of the quality image. To be more specific, if temperature deviations of the PDP are not eliminated, a discharge cell in which a relatively large amount of heat has accumulated is deteriorated. Thus, a brightness difference occurs between the discharge cell in which the relatively large amount of heat has accumulated and a discharge cell in which a relatively large amount of heat has not accumulated. As a result, the overall brightness of the PDP deteriorates.
Also, a failure to eliminate temperature deviations on the PDP causes heat stress, which can cause the glass of the PDP to crack.
The chassis base can have an uneven portion due to the manufacture limitations. Since the heat dissipating sheet is not closely attached between the PDP and the chassis base due to the uneven portion, an air gap is formed. When the air gap is not removed during bonding of the PDP to the chassis base, the air gap reduces heat removal efficiency. Since the entire surface of the PDP adheres to the entire surface of the chassis base, an air gap is highly likely to be formed. Also, a discharge path for air is not secured during pressure bonding, and thus the air gap can remain.
Moreover, since heat generated by the PDP is mainly transmitted to the chassis base, the circuit portion on the chassis base can deteriorate.
The following patents each discloses features in common with the present invention but do not teach or suggest the inventive features specifically recited in the present application: U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0036413 to Bae et al., entitled PASSIVE APPARATUS THAT REGULATES A FLOW OF HEATED AIR WITHIN A PLASMA DISPLAY DEVICE, published on Feb. 26, 2004; U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0132710 to Kim, entitled IMAGE DISPLAY APPARATUS, published on Jul. 17, 2003; U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0171058 to Hirano et al., entitled METHOD OF PRODUCING PLASMA DISPLAY DEVICES, published on Sep. 11, 2003; U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0197469 to Kang et al., entitled PLASMA DISPLAY PANEL AND METHOD OF MANUFACTURING PARTITIONS THEREOF, published on Oct. 23, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,577,063 to Hsu et al., entitled PLASMA DISPLAY PANEL ENABLED TO TIGHTLY COMBINE TWO PLATES TOGETHER AND THE METHOD FOR FABRICATING THE SAME, issued on Jun. 10, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,618 to Morita et al., entitled PLASMA DISPLAY PANEL AND HEAT SINK, issued on Nov. 23, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,288 to Asano et al., entitled PLASMA DISPLAY PANEL INCLUDING A COMPONENT PROVIDED BETWEEN FRONT AND BACK PLATES THEREOF, issued on Mar. 5, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,069 to Hong et al., entitled PLASMA DISPLAY PANEL, issued on Feb. 18, 2003; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,410 to Wu et al., entitled FLAT PANEL DISPLAY OF A SEALING CHANNEL, issued on Apr. 8, 2003.